


Fly on the Wall

by DecifurThis



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill learns how not to treat your friends, Bill makes a friend, BillDip, Dipper puts up with too much, It's a fly, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 13:52:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4351334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecifurThis/pseuds/DecifurThis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill Cipher makes friends with a fly who wants nothing to do with him. You can't force a friendship, but you can sure as hell try to. Dipper humors his demon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fly on the Wall

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for Tumblr user dipperintheskywithtriangles.

Today was the kind of day that didn’t sit well with him. Too peaceful. Clearly something was wrong. He had to find his demon before it did something stupid for the sake of fulfilling some internal need to be destructive.

Dipper’s worries grew substantially when he found Bill standing in front of the fridge, opening and closing the door every few seconds. “I’m afraid to ask, so go easy on me here. But what are you doing?”

Bill finally turned around, an expression of pure, unrelenting joy masking his usual sarcasm. “PineTree! I made a new friend today!” He was making wild, over-exaggerated gestures towards the fridge.

That explained nothing. Dipper was fully expecting a pile of severed limbs to spill out the moment he pushed past the demon to open the door not—- “There’s nothing in here.” Well nothing that shouldn’t be at least. That was a good sign.

The demon was pointing towards the top shelf, next to the bottle of milk. Upon further inspection, there was a fly, making a weak buzzing sound.  
“Bill, why.” It wasn’t even posed as a question. Dipper was too exasperated by this point, and even more used to his antics to genuinely question the reasons behind them.

“Because George keeps trying to leave me. So I’m using the cold to sedate him long enough to tie a string to his leg.”

Dipper couldn’t bring himself to process this entire concept. His demon was asinine. Who even lets him do these things? “You named it George.” His tone was all kinds of helpless, and Bill probably would have laughed at him if he noticed. Thankfully he was distracted.

With a ridiculous amount of gentle care and patience (not to mention several failed attempts), Bill managed to tie the string around George the fly’s leg.

“You know this isn’t the proper way to handle your friends. I’m pretty sure you mean well, or at least I think you do, but you can’t just tie them up so that they’re forced to spend time with you.”

The demon made a snorting noise. “Sure I can.” Because he could do whatever he wanted. It was laughable that Dipper seemed to believe otherwise.  
“I’m really glad we’re not friends.”

Bill didn’t even miss a beat before replying with a, “Yeah. Me too.” He was now prodding the fly, trying to get him to move, or something close to it.  
“If this is how you treat your friends, should I be worried about the people you actually love?”

“I eat them so I can keep them with me forever.”

Dipper was at least ninety percent sure that Bill wasn’t joking about that.  
The sudden silence between them seemed to be bothering the demon, who quit poking the fly long enough to give his full attention to Dipper. “Listen, kid. You’re more than just a lover to me. You’re so much more important than that.”

If Dipper noticed how the triangle’s entire body took on a feint pink hue, he didn’t comment. He reached out to rub Bill’s back, but quickly dropped his hand as if suddenly burned. The noises coming from the demon were nothing short of pained and horrible. “Why? What—”

“I’m a murderer! George is dead, and I killed him!” Bill seemed to be very distressed about this.

“No shit.” Did Bill really expect any other outcome? Dipper sighed and pried the string out of the demon’s hand, tying one end of it to his own wrist. Bill’s obvious confusion was about as adorable as a one-eyed triangle could be. “I won’t leave you.” Dipper could only imagine that Bill would have been smiling if he had a mouth.

“PineTree, your human emotions are disgusting.” His words were lacking any genuine conviction behind them. Bill could not have ever asked for a better friend, lover, or otherwise.


End file.
